Currently, the conventional procedure for bone marrow aspiration and bone biopsy is conducted separately, in a manner that uses specialized needles exclusively for bone marrow liquid aspiration and needles exclusively for performing the bone biopsy. The instruments used for these procedures have the same mechanical structure, their difference lies in the dimensions: the bone needle biopsy needle is much longer and has a larger diameter, while the marrow needle is thinner and has a bevel with a greater pitch.
Some similar devices are:
The Coaxial Bone Marrow Biopsy Coring and Aspirating Needle Assembly and Method of Use Thereof (U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,632) (1993) describes an invention which obtains a solid sample of bone marrow and a liquid sample of bone marrow by aspiration. It consists of an aspiration assembly which surrounds the interior orifice of the needle and a trocar which extends around the needle. It has a handle which allows the insertion of the stylet, the needle and the assembly, one within the other, into the bone, which enables manipulation. After the insertion of the combined system, the trocar is withdrawn. By pushing and turning, a piece of bone is inserted into the needle. Then, the needle is withdrawn and the bone marrow sample is pushed out. An aspiration system is then attached to an aspiration channel attached to the handle of the exterior sheath, and the liquid bone marrow sample is taken. The device presented in this document is simpler, the needle is inserted with the guide into the patient, when the bone is reached, the needle is raised and the aspiration is performed, without having to withdraw it and is then inserted more deeply in order for the needle to penetrate into the bone and the biopsy is successfully performed.
More recent patents are the patent submitted in the document Bone marrow biopsy needle (U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,398) (1997) which has the trade name Snarecoil. The invention consists of an exterior cannula, an internal tube, and a guide. The far end of the interior tube is provided with a trap in the form of a coil extending from the interior tube. The free side of the interior tube is adhered to the internal surface of the exterior cannula. To the extent that there is rotation of the interior tube with respect to the exterior cannula, the coil will decrease in diameter to take the piece of the biopsy with the exterior needle. After the removal of the needle from the patient, rotating the interior tube in the opposite direction will cause the tube to expand to its original diameter and will allow removal of the piece of the biopsy from the needle.